


home is when i'm alone with you

by huangszn



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Requited Love, SuperM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangszn/pseuds/huangszn
Summary: From now on, they were Minhyung and Xuxi endlessly.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	home is when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> hii, this is my first time writing out a proper au so i hope its not as bad as i think it is lmao. i hope whoever reads it enjoys it as much as i had fun writing it ! here's to lumark ♥︎
> 
> ps : this was not beta read so i apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors
> 
> [work title from Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros]

The stars tonight looked brighter than the ones before. If Lucas looked close enough, he could spot a constellation from miles and miles away. In times like these, he dwells upon each and every star, imagining the lifetimes they have lived through for him to enjoy the now shining view. He knows that the stars he sees are actually in the past. It may seem eternal and unchanging, but thats just our own human limitation colouring our minds. Stars are much like us, in fact: They are born, they live for an amount of time, and they die. Some fade away, some explode, but in the end, like us, they are mortal. 

Lucas wishes he could look back on his past too the way he could look at the stars’ life and correct what he has done wrong. All the mistakes he had committed, all the hours wasted on times he had rested more than he had trained to become a better idol, or a better person in general. He of course, is very much grateful for the opportunity he had been given to become a member of an ace supergroup but a part of him still holds on to the fact that he will always have room for improvement. Before he could lead himself to oblivion, the sound of shuffling feet grew louder and louder as the seconds pass. He had come up to the rooftop of the mansion SuperM stayed in at Beverly Hills to spend some time alone, just to stargaze at 2 in the morning. Who on Earth would be up this late, wanting to approach him at an ungodly hour ?

He refused to turn his head anyway, silently continuing to stargaze without acknowledging the presence of another member just a few metres away from the bench he is sitting on. And its as if the other member was trying to play this game of cat and mouse, that he too decided to stay silent without saying a word to him. He invited himself onto the empty spot next to Lucas and plopped himself down on the bench. With one look of the silhouette casted by the moonlight shining above the person on his right, Lucas was all too familiar with who the once anonymous member was seconds ago. 

Just as Lucas was about to turn his head and ask him of his presence, the owner of the silhouette took his right hand and slipped his own lanky fingers in between Lucas’ long and boney ones. The thing is, they both still didn’t bother to look at each other, each of their own pair of eyes lingering in the night sky. Lucas was fine with this though. Holding Mark’s hand had become a norm for him ever since they started working together again. In fact, he just held Mark’s hand earlier today in the tour bus.

If you asked Lucas, he wouldn’t be able to describe what this relationship he has with Mark is. The pure adoration in their glances, the firm grip he gives Mark on his thighs every now and then, and the unsaid words between them were significantly telling that they are more than just regular friends. But they’ve never kissed in the night sky, cuddled in bed or said the three words of endearment either. So they stay this way. And they’re both completely content with this whatever-ship they have.

“Lucas ?”

A conversation initiated.

Lucas only manages to hum in response, but he squeezes Mark’s hand as a reassurance that he is listening. Listening to Mark’s sweet, mid-tone voice. The one that he wishes he could hear every morning, afternoon, evening and night of his life.

“Isn’t it cold out here ?”. The sound of concern infiltrates his voice.

Lucas appreciates the way Mark uses his words. He didn’t dive towards an even more concerning question, wanting Lucas to feel utmost comfortable with another body next to him after the hours he spent alone with the night sky. He appreciates the fact that Mark wanted to keep the conversation light, without jumping deeper into the abyss of Lucas’ never ending thoughts. Lucas mentally answers his question. He truthfully didn’t think through his pyjamas that granted too much access to his shorts, letting the cold breeze raise goosebumps on his bare legs and feet (considering how he only had slippers on). Thankfully he at least wore his hoodie to keep his upper body in warmth.

He only manages to finally have a look of Mark’s face, who was already staring at Lucas full of concern. The way his eyes shone even brighter than the stars right above them, the way it glimmered under the moonlight, the way he had his attention onto Lucas, never tearing his eyes away from Lucas’ face. He also noticed that Mark had held both of his hands now in the midst of his self-indulgent admiration of Mark’s eyes. Lucas flashes him a soft grin.

“If I’m being honest, I’m freezing.”

Mark lets out a soft chuckle at Lucas’ remark on the weather. He hesitantly rubs Lucas’ hands in between his own as an attempt to bring warmth for the larger boy.

“I’m not as warm as you but I hope this will suffice.”

“Your presence is warm enough for me.” Lucas smirks.

“That’s cheesy.”

And out of habit, Mark lays his head on Lucas’ shoulder like he has done many times before. Lucas is familiar and accepting of this. He likes this form of affection Mark offers him that he rarely does with anyone else. There is something so comforting about Mark being unafraid to initiate skinship with him. Lucas tilts his head slightly to lay his own head on top of Mark’s without breaking eye contact with the stars that are looking right back at him. His hand stays in between Mark’s and from the way the smaller boy is rubbing circles on the back of his palm, it seems like he’s not planning to let go either. 

Lucas had never verbally mentioned anything romantic to Mark despite the loving tension they have for each other. Said tension had been going on for as long as he could remember. From the moment he started working with Mark for his debut, there was something notable about Mark that he could not possibly let go ever since. It was silent admiration at the start ; Lucas looking through the recording studio windows, giving Mark side glances whenever they dance next to each other, yet everything was left unsaid. 

It wasn’t until Mark had reciprocated the unspoken admiration that Lucas solemnly swore it had grown to be a permanent adoration. It was late in the evening when it was just the two of them in the dance studio that day. They both had been worn out from the strict and designated choreography. Lucas had a silly idea to just dance mindlessly to whatever song he had in his playlist as a form of relaxation from all the stress. You Da One by Rihanna was the first song that played and they paid no mind to the meaning of the lyrics in said moment. But when they decided to slow dance, swaying to the lyrics of Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex, Mark’s eyes had lingered on his own pair and in that moment, a certain feeling of warmth had radiated between both of their bodies and Lucas couldn’t have mistaken it for anything else other than love. 

A year later and the weight of devotion between them did not die down.

He smiled to himself whilst the flashback played in his head, remembering how he ended up being in this position right here, right now. With Mark closely tucked by his side, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Smiling all to yourself at almost 3 am is a bit terrifying to witness if I’m being honest here.”

Lucas laughed a little too loud for his own liking but his thoughts being cut off by Mark’s comment was amusing to his own ears. He pinched Mark’s cheeks out of impulse and Mark had only return a frown for his unprompted action.

“Oh I’ll show you what’s funnier.” Lucas only got to let out a quizzing expression before he was attacked by the sensation of tickling. 

The fit of giggles echoed in the vast, beautiful and lucid night sky while everything that existed in the universe above them glistened in silence. If Lucas was brave enough, he would dare to say that everything in the clear terrestrial was aligning for the two of them. Being out here at twilight with the boy who had snatched his heart from day one, all the unpleasant thoughts he had when he was by oneself just an hour ago had faded away simultaneously. Mark was his guardian angel whether he wanted it or not, but it was definitely the former he preferred. The numbing breeze no longer gave him goosebumps but instead it had been replaced by an intimate, yet sufferable act of tickling that Mark wouldn’t stop attacking him with. 

Between the both of them, Lucas was the much stronger and bigger one in comparison and so he took it to his advantage by gripping Mark’s wrist to stop the monstrosity of tickling. Mark was evidently taken back at his strength of holding him back. The string of laughter they shared had been cut off abruptly with the silence of their surroundings caving in. The astounded expression that was plastered of Mark’s face was enough to guilt Lucas for having his wrists a little too tight around his.

Mark’s eyes had stayed on Lucas and suddenly they were in the dance studio, two years ago where love had blossomed for them. But instead of keeping things unwritten for the both of them, instead of leaving this unknown affection stay hushed, he decided to break this requited love here and now.

Lucas’ eyes were no longer on Mark’s, instead they were fluttering close now. He leans towards Mark hesitantly as a voiceless request of consent for what he was about to do, Mark shut his eyes too only to be welcomed by a pair of plump and full lips slotted between his. It was everything like Lucas had imagined from the moment he declared this secret love affair. Lucas has his large palm pressed on the back on Mark’s neck now. Mark had reciprocated said gesture by caressing Lucas’ own dark hair to deepen the kiss. Lucas wasn’t sure what it was, but he was certain the air had shifted for the both of them. He knows the universe is smiling down on them, the stars shining proudly for them now.

Mark was the first to pull back from the kiss and he was visibly infatuated by their first kiss but the lopsided grin stayed in tact.

“What took you so long ?”

“Was waiting for the right moment.”

Lucas took Mark’s hand with confident affection from now on and forever. Mark had singlehandedly changed his night with the long awaited kiss and maybe, this is the one thing that’s finally falling into place for Lucas,

“Let’s get back inside.”

Lucas didn’t know what took over him, but his body was overwhelmed by amount of love that had radiated throughout his body that he decided to carry Mark bridal style back into the house. Mark only let out a gasp at Lucas’s spontaneous gesture but accepted it with an open heart anyway. Lucas silently attempted to open Mark’s bedroom door without waking up his roommate (Ten), or else they’ll have a lot of explaining the next morning. He managed to celebrate mental victory by being successful at the attempt of silence.

He lied down Mark on his respective bed and looked at him with pure adoration for the millionth time that night. Even after one shared kiss with Mark, Lucas still couldn’t find the words to say to him. It seemed to be visible to Mark because before he could even form a proper sentence to say to him, Mark had done the job first. The smaller hand cupped Lucas’s face now and his thumb rubbed soothing strokes on his cheekbones as a form of endearment. Lucas loved this. He loves Mark. He’s entirely sure about it now. Hell, he’ll even scream it for the world to know.

“I know.”

It was as if Mark had heard Lucas’ own thoughts that his answer had coordinated with what he was thinking. From now on, they’ve kissed in the night sky, will cuddle in bed and say the three words of endearment. From now on, Mark was his and he was Mark’s.  
Before Lucas headed out of Mark’s room into his own, he leaned in for one last kiss for the night, the electrifying feeling flooding in like the first time. He could never get tired of this. He pulled away with ease yet the butterflies in his stomach didn’t seem to fade away just yet.

“Goodnight Minhyung.” He had whispered, only to be heard for the both them. 

Mark lets out a small, gentle smile before replying,

“Goodnight my Xuxi.”

From now on, they were Minhyung and Xuxi endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made in until the end, thank you !! it gave me reassurance that im not that much of a bad writer heh. please leave a kudos or even a comment if u liked this~ 
> 
> (who knows i'll write more on how this relationship will progress !!)


End file.
